Hardest thing I ever have to do,
by heysoulsisterx
Summary: Troy has to make a decision; Gabriella, the girl he really loves or Sharpay, his girlfriend who deserves better than being cheated on. Oneshot based off of the song "Hardest thing I ever have to do" by 98 Degrees. Troypay with some Troyella. My first stor


Hardest thing I ever have to do.

_Troy's Point of View._

"_I don't want to live a lie. What can I do"_

Troy had a decision to make, Gabriella or Sharpay. He sighed and put his head in his hands sadly, whispering softly to himself "What do I do? I love Brie but Shar has been good to me and deserves a lot better." His heart and his mind were playing tug of war with his emotions, his heart telling him to choose Gabriella but his mind saying how Sharpay has always treated him well and deserves better than that.

"_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry"_

About an hour and a half later, he finally made up his mind; choosing Sharpay. He got up and grabbed his car keys and drove over to Gabriella's house, trying to think of what to do. He sat in his car for about fifteen minutes then slowly got out of his car and walked up to her front door, hesitating to knock for a moment before finally knocking. He put on an expressionless face when she opened the door, "Hey, can I come inside? There's something I need to tell you", he said emotionlessly. He saw her nod and he walked inside, closing the door behind him, watching her sit down on the couch in her living room, thinking _'I wish I didn't have to do this' _as he sat down in the chair across from her. He looked at her, keeping his expressionless façade on, "I can't do this anymore, I can't cheat on Sharpay anymore. I just can't."

"_I've made up my mind, there is no turning back. She's been good to me, and she deserves better than that"_

_Gabriella's Point of View._

Gabriella looked at him sadly, and nodded. She was trying to fight back tears, while asking, "Why? Don't you love me?" She started crying really hard when she heard him say that he doesn't love her. She slowly got up and went upstairs to her room shaking and crying hard after he left, locking herself in her room. She laid down on her bed, crying so hard she was shaking, thinking _'I really love him and I thought he loved me too, but I guess not. He would rather have Sharpay but I can't change that so I'll just cut him out of my life even though it will really hard.' _

"_We both know that I shouldn't be here, this is wrong. And baby it's killing me, it's killing you. Both of us trying to be strong"_

Gabriella woke up the next morning and walked to her closet, picking out a modest red halter top and some dark blue jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. She slowly got dressed, still shaken about what had happened the previous night. She looked into her mirror and saw her puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and put some make-up on, trying her best to cover it up. She got her car keys and got into her black BMW convertible and drove over to the mall, then found a parking spot and got out of her car making sure to lock it. She entered the mall and walked to the Star Bucks in the food court to get a cappuccino but stopped in her tracks when she saw _him _and Sharpay, she locked eyes with him for a quick moment that seemed to last forever then turned and walked away, forgetting about the cappuccino.

"_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to turn around. And walk away, pretending I don't love you"_

_Troy's Point of View._

He saw her walking towards the food court when he was out shopping with Sharpay and stared at her for a while, sadly before she walked in the other direction. "Where do you want to go babe?" he asked Sharpay. Hearing her say Urban Outfitters, he nodded and walked with her to the store. He saw Gabriella enter the store too and walked in after Sharpay, "Pick out what you want babe, I'll pay for it." He shifted uncomfortably when he saw Gabriella look at the rack of clothes near where he was standing, wanting to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead and stay like that forever.

"_I can't let you see what you mean to me, when my hands are tied and my heart's not free. We're not meant to be"_

_Nobody's Point of View._

"_I know that we'll meet again. Fate has a place and time, so you can get on with your life. I've got to be cruel to be kind"_

It was 2 years, 4 days, and 5 hours after that heart-breaking night, when Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez ran into each other again. They were both in town for Taylor and Chad, because Chad called the gang last night saying that Taylor was going into labor with their soon-to-be first child, a baby girl. Gabriella ran from her gate and got a cab, telling the driver to hurry and got there running into Tay's hospital room, excitedly and nervously. Troy slowly walked into the room after he saw Gabriella run in there. They stared at each other for a long time before Taylor gave birth to her and Chad's newborn daughter. Cries, Tears, and Joy spread throughout the room. Troy and Gabriella quietly stepped outside and talked about what happened, and why troy did what he did before Gabriella left, smiling some because she finally had closure and could move on.


End file.
